Mareeta/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Mareeta (Thracia 776) Summoned * "I am Mareeta, daughter of Eyvel, Mistress of Fiana. I will protect you with this sword. You have my word." Home * "Lord Leif, Lady Nanna... I will do whatever I can to safeguard you. I swear it on this blade." * "My mother rescued me when I was young. Yes, I look up to Eyvel so. I hope I can be like her one day." * "Let me know if there's anything you need. I'm here for you, Kiran!" * "I'm warming up for my training. Want to join me? It feels wonderful to move your body." * "My goals feel out of reach, so I keep on training. I need to be faster and sharper. My strikes should flow..." * "So many Heroes are gathered here too. I wish I could train with them!" (Greeting from friend) * "I can't take my eyes off this sword. It does bring back painful memories, but I can't stop looking at it. The bishop who saved me told me this: a sword is blessed or cursed only by the heart of its wielder. The sword could only hold me in its thrall because my heart was weak. And that led to such terrible things... To avoid repeating my mistakes, I will forge my heart and my skills. I refuse to lose the things that matter to me... I will be sure to protect you from harm too—with this very sword." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am the daughter of Eyvel, mistress of Fiana! The enemy doesn't stand a chance." * "I'm in control, now. I won't fail you." * "I want to be stronger. I'll do whatever it takes." * "When the time comes, I'll protect you. Trust me, I'm no stranger to a fight." * "One day, Mother and Father, my sword will be as strong as yours." * "Defeated by a cursed sword...what a child I was." * "I'm constantly honing my skill. Keep me with you, and I promise you won't regret it." Map * "Here." * "On your order." * "You can count on me!" Level Up * "I can feel the blood coursing through my veins. I'll reach new heights!" (5-6 stats up) * "No, this isn't good enough. I must do better." (3-4 stats up) * "I can't lose heart..." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you. You're pushing me toward my goal." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Put your heart into it." * "Hah!" * "Just like Shannan!" * "Defending those in need!" Defeat * "Mother..." Mareeta (Darkness Within) Summoned * "Wh-who... Where am I? Ah...no matter. With this sword... Kill... Everyone..." Home * "Kill...kill...kill... By this sword... Kill them all." * "My head... Wh-who are they...you?" * "Don't interrupt... Unless you have a death wish!" * "I need prey...FASTER! Maybe I'll start with you..." * "Ah, a sharpened body... Now, to draw fresh blood." * "Instead of a greeting...take my blade instead, Kiran..." (Greeting from friend) * "This world is good. Full of war, the scent of fresh blood on the air... Swords are a good tool for war... They can kill hordes, shedding their blood on the field... ...No, no...NO! My...sword is not meant for that... It's for something far more important—to protect. But I can't— My name... My loved ones... I-I can't remember! Th-there's nothing... Only...darkness! Mother... Father... Kiran..." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Who...am I?" * "Do you have a death wish?" * "By this blade...all will die..." * "Head...hurts..." * "Mother...Mother, I'm so sorry..." * "Father...please, don't leave me..." * "Don't leave me… I won't kill you." Map * "*groan*" * "Who's next..." * "Kill..." Level Up * "Heh heh..." (5-6 stats up) * "Hmm... Not bad..." (3-4 stats up) * "Gah. More waiting..." (1-2 stats up) * "More blood and slaughter!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Kill them all..." * "This sword..." * "Let go..." * "Father..." Defeat * "Father, forgive me..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes